1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to online ordering systems and methods, and is particularly concerned with an online ordering system and method for keyed and combination lock devices such as padlocks, as well as other lock-related devices.
2. Related Art
Currently, there is no easy to use system for ordering custom made padlocks or other keyed or combination devices online. A customer typically has to wade through numerous website pages with many different choices and cannot easily obtain a listing of various padlocks with certain features in common. Another problem is that there is no easy way to order additional padlocks to be opened with the same key as previously purchased. Currently, users or customers are only able to purchase finished locks and finished padlocks on the internet.
These problems also apply to online ordering of many other products, including other keyed devices, such as keyed locking cables for bicycles or the like, and locks to be built into doors, safes, vending machines or the like. Customers may want to keep the same keys when updating locks or purchasing new safes, for example, and up to now there has been no easy method or system for ordering such devices without needing locks with new sets of keys.